trigger_mayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
Misao Fujimoto
Misao Fujimoto is the main protagonist of Trigger Mayhem. He has been selected for Hope's Peak Academy thanks to his extensive knowledge of the school itself and its students, thus obtaining the title of Ultimate Fan. He is also known as The Hope's Peak Encyclopedia. After the events of the Zetsubou Town Killing Game, he became the leader of Ultimate Hope. History Pre-Trigger Mayhem Fujimoto spent most of his life dedicated to Hope's Peak Academy - such as collecting merchandise, studying the school's history, knowing everything about the students, and so on. He was eventually scouted by the academy for this very reason. During The Most Despair Inducing Event in History, he was captured by Ultimate Despair to be used in experiments for despair. He is put in statis in Zetsubou Town, and 200 years later discovered by Dairoku Wakahisa. Wakahisa removes the memories of his school live and the incident, and forces him to participate in the Zetsubou Town Killing Game. Trigger Mayhem Fujimoto serves as the story's main character. He quickly becomes friends with Gina Ban, Manami Arakaki, and Izanami Amenonuhoko. At first, Fujimoto is true to his Ultimate Fan title, but after Ban kills Arakaki, he takes on a more calm and neutral personality. As Yuichi Honda is revealed to have killed Yuriko Mita, Fujimoto forms a sort of rivalry with Faxhulhempex III. After the deaths of Jiro Adachi, Takumi Maita, and Kazue Ogata, Monokuma infects the students with a despair virus, changing their personalities for most of Chapter 4. Fujimoto and Noriko Seki were the only ones immune to it at first - however, Fujimoto comes down with an intense fever during the trial, and Iza temporarily becomes the protagonist for a portion of the trial. Fujimoto never shows any anger towards culprits. One example is when Fax killed Chiharu Endo; Fujimoto declares that he will carry on the hopes of those who have been killed. During the last trial, after the survivors fall into despair and are almost tricked into joining Ultimate Despair, Fujimoto's skills as the Ultimate Fan truly awaken. His knowledge of the other students makes him "hear" their voices as he is close to despair, which pulls him out of it. Thanks to this, he is able to send "Hope", "Future", and "Bonds" to the other surivors, which lets them overcome their despair. He escapes Zetsubou Town, and the epilogue ended as Iza begins to tell the survivors the events that transpired during Trigger Mayhem 2: Barrel of Despair. Trigger Mayhem 2: Barrel of Despair Fujimoto is said to appear in the second installment of the main series. Quotes *"I, uh, thought we were introducing ourselves...? (I already know about you, though.)" *"Ah, that's probably my drool." (to Ban and Seki after they discover water left on a bench) *"( ゜ロ゜) You've got that wrong!" *"( ゜ロ゜) I'll break that faulty reasoning!" *"( ゜ロ゜) This is my answer!" *"( ゜ロ゜) I agree with that!" *"( ゜ロ゜) I'll cut that claim to pieces!" *"( ゜ロ゜) It can only be you!" *"( ゜ロ゜) This is how it all played out!" Trivia *Beta Fujimoto was the Super High School Level Bad Luck. Category:Characters Category:Trigger Mayhem Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Hope's Peak Students Category:Ultimate Hope Category:Participants of the Zetsubou Town Killing Game